Khan Noonien Singh (alternate reality)
Khan Noonien Singh (or simply, Khan) was a genetically engineered human (known as an Augment) created on Earth. He became infamous as one of the many tyrants who terrorized humanity during the Eugenics Wars. During the 2250s, Khan was discovered, surgically altered, revived, and recruited by Starfleet Section 31 Admiral Alexander Marcus. He was given a new identity as "John Harrison", an English Starfleet Commander. He became angered by and later sought revenge on Starfleet. After gaining his revenge on Admiral Marcus, he was later stopped by the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] and returned to cryogenic sleep. Biography Early life He was born in 1970. His mother was Doctor Sarina Kaur, the director of the Chrysalis Project from its foundation until her death on May 18, 1974. In 1971, Khan was living on the streets of New Delhi with one leg. He was then taken by men working for Dr. Heisen as part of his Eugenics project. In 1972, after displaying his fury, Khan was given a new leg and met with Dr. Heisen. There Heisen taught him how to unlock all the knowledge of the world. For the next 7 years, Khan and other students, underwent extensive mental, physical training. Khan was also given regenerative powers. Khan then tried to escape from Dr. Heisen by digging through solid rock, greatly impressing the doctor. However he was captured by Heisen when his neural inhibitor was activated. In August of 1985, Khan contacted Heisen to give him a gift from all the augments: their neural inhibitors. Khan told Heisen that they would leave his project on their terms, not his. Khan then killed Heisen by squeezing his skull. Khan and his fellow augments then decide to take over the world. Khan and his other augments then gave themselves new identities and infiltrated government, industrial, and military levels. Khan, posing as a lieutenant in India's National Air Command was stationed on a base 50 miles from New Delhi. There Khan compromised the base's technology. Khan was elected to as leader of one of the seven regions of the world and was a member of the Augments governing council. Khan and the other leader agreed it was time to initiate the ascension protocols. Khan urged them not to begin use the nuclear options, reminding them that that their goal was to rule, not destroy. Ruler of the Earth By 1992, Khan and his followers had seized control of over half the Earth. He fought with Vasily Hunyadi, the force behind the Serbian government. While a dictator, history would note Khan's empire was devoid of genocide and other such atrocities normally associated with similar forms of government. In May of 1996 Khan then came under attack by fellow augment, Maltuvis and his forces. Khan then Khanate. After the Eugenics Wars had been lost when the Chinese developed bioweaopns, Khan and his followers escaped to Australia where they went aboard the sleeper ship SS Botany Bay in 1996. Kelvin timeline Starfleet Service The Botany Bay drifted in space until it was discovered sometime in the 2250s by the USS Vanguard, following the destruction of Vulcan. Admiral Marcus of Section 31 brought Khan out of suspension at the Io Facility, believing his savage intellect would be a prime asset. Khan then underwent facial reconstruction, vocal modulation and had his memory wiped. He forced Khan into working with him by threatening to kill his fellow Augments, and set him to work designing weapons and ships for Starfleet, including the ''Dreadnought''-class [[USS Vengeance (alternate reality)|USS Vengeance]]. Khan was recruited under the new identity of Commander John Harrison. Khan, when he first came to, was told by Marcus that he had been on a mission to Qo'noS where he was seriously injured and suffered memory loss. Work for Starfleet In under five months since his reawakening and "recovery" from surgery, Khan Singh was able to revamp the warp drive of the Vengeance, giving it unprecedented capability up to warp 10. He also worked on undetectable long-range torpedoes. He also refined Io station's entire computer system. He also created a Personal transporter. Khan performed several missions "with distinction" as an agent. His first mission was to Praxis. There he subdued Klingon soldiers, planted demolition charges and then beamed to the Ketha Province. There he set off the charges and destroyed Praxis. Another such mission involved looking into Klingon fleet activity in the Phaedus star system. After this mission, Khan was assigned to another mission at which point he apparently went rogue. Angered by Starfleet While working undercover Khan tried to smuggle his crew out by placing them inside the photon torpedoes that he designed. This was discovered by Admiral Marcus. Khan then went to confront Marcus and to demand the truth about his reawakening. Khan then tried to kill Marcus but was then targeted by two Jumpships. Khan then fled, saying that the next time they meet would be the last. Vengeance (2259) In 2259, Harrison coerced Thomas Harewood into bombing the Section 31 facility in the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London. During the aftermath, Harrison used the opportunity to inspect a terminal and gain the confiscated formula for transwarp beaming. He then stole a jumpship. ]] Anticipating a meeting of senior officers at Starfleet Headquarters following the bombing, Harrison took his attack ship, and attacked the meeting; killing Admiral Pike. Harrison's ship was then disabled by Pike's First officer, James T. Kirk, but before it crashed Harrison beamed himself to the one place Starfleet could not go: Qo'noS, the Klingon homeworld. After this attack, Harrison was then tracked down by Captain Kirk and the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]]. When Sulu contacted Harrison, warning him that experimental photon torpedoes were targeted at him, Harrison decided to find Kirk and surrender to him. However, both Kirk's landing party and Harrison came under attack from a Klingon patrol. He alone killed a dozen Klingons. Confronting the landing party, Harrison asked how many torpedoes the Enterprise had on board. Spock informed him that they had 72, which corresponded exactly to the number of Khan's former crewmates who were still in stasis. Harrison then surrendered to the landing party and was attacked by Kirk, though the attack did little damage. In the Enterprise's brig, Harrison refused to answer Kirk's questions; he instead gave him coordinates to the spacedock near Jupiter where the Vengeance was being constructed and suggested he open one of the experimental torpedoes. After Doctor McCoy and Admiral Marcus's daughter Carol opened up a torpedo and discovered a cryogenically frozen man within, Harrison finally explained that he was Khan, and revealed that the torpedoes contained his fellow surviving Augments. After the Enterprise was attacked by the ''Vengeance'', Kirk and Khan donned thruster suits to fly over and commandeer the Vengeance. However, Kirk had grown suspicious of Khan and ordered Montgomery Scott to stun him once they had taken over the bridge of the Vengeance. When they arrived on the bridge, Scott shot Khan while Kirk admonished Marcus for compromising the Federation. The stun did not subdue Khan, who flung himself at Scott and Kirk and broke Carol's leg before crushing her father's skull with his bare hands. Khan then sat in the command chair and ordered Spock to hand over the torpedoes or he would resume bombarding the Enterprise. Spock obliged, and Khan beamed Kirk, Scott and Carol back into the Enterprise's brig, but reneged on the deal. Spock, having predicted Khan's betrayal, had ordered McCoy to remove the stasis pods and detonated the torpedoes, crippling the Vengeance. The damage sustained caused both ships to be drawn by Earth's gravitational pull. Khan attempted to crash into Starfleet headquarters. However after the Vengeance crashed into the city, Khan leaped off the bridge and posed as a shocked survivor. Spock beamed down to execute Khan and avenge Kirk's death, pursuing him onto automated flying barges. Spock attempted to subdue Khan with a nerve pinch and then a mind meld, but to no avail. Lieutenant Uhura beamed down, firing several stun shots to weaken Khan and revealed to Spock that they needed Khan alive to save Kirk. Spock finally knocked Khan out. After his blood was used to revive Kirk, Khan was placed back in suspended animation with his family. Khan and his family were then taken aboard a Section 31 ship. Khan and his family were then stored at top-secret facility on a asteroid. However, in 2262, Khan and his family were then awakened by the Red Lantern Atrocitus. However, Khan knocked him down and was given a red lantern ring. Fictional biography According to the fictional biography and background of "John Richard Harrison" that was created for Khan Singh, Harrison was born in Dover, Great Britain on Earth in 2228 to parents Richard and Sara. He survived the 2246 attack on the Tarsus IV colony, where Richard and Sara were killed. Educationally, Harrison attended the London School of Economics which he graduated in 2250. At some point he earned the rank of lieutenant in Starfleet and was given the clearance number 31-Alpha112520. Harrison became an associate researcher at London's Starfleet Data Archive the East Annex in 2255. He served under a Head of Research although Harrison preferred to work alone. His position there was to collection, sorting and analysis of data retrieved from Federation members and Starfleet vessels. Harrison's psychological review's data was corrupted. Category:Humans Category:Augments Category:Section 31 associates Category:Starfleet officers (alternate reality) Category:Alternate realities